


Unscheduled Embarrassment

by Onamonapiedia



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onamonapiedia/pseuds/Onamonapiedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday Perceptor has a checklist of his duties to perform on the Lost Light.  His least favorite of which is checking in on Brainstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unscheduled Embarrassment

Complete 6.432 cycles of recharge.  Check.  Quantum Generators in working order.  Check.  Confirm Lost Light is still on course.  Check.  Make corrections from when Rodimus was playing with the controls again.  Check.  Insure all readings of long term experiments are within expected parameters.  Check.  Test photon cannon recalibrations in shooting range.  Check.  Consume morning allotment of Energon. Check.  Examine Rodpod for evidence of scorching after Whirl infiltrated the docking bay with a flame thrower.  Check.  Visit Ratchet for repairs after being attacked by said flame thrower.  Check.

 

Perceptor had completed every task on his morning agenda.  He’d even stuck around the medbay after his repairs were complete to ensure his assistance wasn’t needed after the latest catastrophe that shook the Lost Light.  But it seemed that for once everyone was in working order, so much so that Ratchet was experiencing enough of a lull in activity that he was finally able to take some time to train First Aide for when the nurse finally took over as CMO.  Finished with his duties and not needed elsewhere, Perecptor was left with nothing else to do but complete his least favorite assignment.  His weekly check up on Brainstorm.

 

Reluctantly Perceptor made his way down the science corridor, ignoring the welcoming safety of his own lab to approach the danger that lay in wait at the end of the hall.  This room had been specifically assigned to Brainstorm for the thickness of its walls and its distance from anything important.  Too bad Perceptor didn’t seem to qualify as something important as he stood before blast resistant doors.

 

It was simple.  All he needed to do was go in there, examine Brainstorm’s current experiments, ignore all the stares of indignation and inappropriate brushes intended to show physical dominance, and report back to Rodimus, in the most simplistic terms he could manage, that Brainstorm (hopefully) wouldn’t be dooming them all to an agonizing demise anytime soon.  Simple, he thought as he pressed the panel to open the unlocked door.  Too bad he didn’t notice the strange noises coming from inside the room until after the thick metal slabs began to slide apart.

 

There in the middle of the workshop stood Brainstorm, facing away from the door, one hand braced on a work bench next to a deconstructed red and teal microscope, the other hand working the barrel roughly into his well lubricated, and fully visible, valve; his optics turned off (something Perceptor was infinitely grateful for) as he loudly moaned with every thrust of the scope.

 

Perceptor froze mid stride, hand still raised from activating the door, the weapon’s specialist’s name on the tip of his glossa.  It wasn’t until he began to register the words Brainstorm was panting between each moan that he managed to regain control of his frame.  Shouts of “Oh yes” and “Frag me harder Percy” following him down the hall as he locked himself into his lab, not even bothering a pause to reseal the blast doors in his wake.

 

There had to be someone else he could get to check in on Brainstorm.  Surely, there had to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted a fic of Brainstorm pleasuring himself to one of his Perceptor-colored microscopes so I went ahead and wrote it.


End file.
